


【APH/金钱组】七月的花

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金钱组，普设，攻受为米耀——@淮南 米诞的后续车，车震





	【APH/金钱组】七月的花

正文：

司机努力地忽视来自后座的靡靡之音，他大半夜被叫起来驱车前往机场也就算了，毕竟这是他的本职工作，但是当初应聘的时候可没说还要面对车震现场啊？  
他对于自己的老板带人上车这一点并不奇怪，因为他总会在深夜奉命等候在娱乐场所门口接琼斯先生回家，而且通常会有一些妙龄女子或者白面小生在左拥右抱下一起上车。  
然后他就会在专心开车的同时不意外地从后视镜看到人间百态：那些帅哥美女一个劲地讨好琼斯先生，主动往他怀里靠那都是低级的，借着醉意把外衣脱掉露出傲人的曲线大胆勾引的也不是没见过。  
但是琼斯先生的反应却成谜，有时候笑着嘴上调戏两句，有的时候则是不耐烦，甚至有一次对着一位娇笑连连的女人大发雷霆：“你给我滚下去！”  
更多的是半途就找个理由把人放了下来，几乎没有带回家的。次数多了也就看明白了，大约是想在应酬的时候当着别人的面构造一个花花公子的形象，但实际上很拒绝这些灯红酒绿的男男女女。虽然不明白为什么要这么做，但这不关他一位小司机的事儿。  
所以司机真没见过现在这场面——不是，琼斯大爷，给个准话行不行？这车我到底还开不开了？还是说我干脆下去等一会？唉等等怎么都开始脱裤子了？这让我完全没有开口询问的机会啊喂！

“唔..发什么情...”  
王耀是真的困了，他是个谨慎且浅眠的人，这意味着他在长达12个小时飞行途中很难进入睡眠状态。所以即便是舒适的头等舱，他也只是把大部分时间花在处理事务上，极少闭眼假寐片刻。  
当阿尔弗雷德把温热的手掌探进他的内裤的时候，王耀只来得及低声骂了一句“臭小子”就被人捧着屁股抬起了下半身，大腿挤了过来垫在下方，让他头低脚高地与阿尔弗雷德纠缠在一起。  
“喂...”  
王耀抬起腿往得逞的人身上踹，原本是想踹脸的，但被裤子绊了一下伸展不开，所以就一脚踏在了他的肩窝里，被阿尔弗雷德一把捏住脚踝，侧过头亲吻着袜子与裤腿间露出来的部分。  
“这么急着想让我帮你脱裤子啊？”一旦进入了情事预备状态，阿尔弗雷德的性子就活络了起来，一点都看不出这半年里在互相怄气的样子。  
自踝骨往小腿肚上摸去，修长的手指用行动表明了什么叫“无孔不入”，没来得及脱就顺着裤腿溜了进去，一边亲一边抚弄细软的肌肤。他们俩都是精英人士，长年享受最好的保养手段，抚摸起来入手感好极了。  
王耀躺在高档豪车宽敞而舒适的座椅上，嘴上的抗拒完全输给了阿尔弗雷德的主动，至于行动上的阻碍...双臂长度不够没法锤到这个小混蛋，双腿又被架住了，能不能保住这条裤子都难说。  
用事实来回答这个问题吧，下身一凉，两条腿已经从裤管里抽了出来，王耀从自己光裸的大腿之间看到了那张令他为之气结的俊脸，没多想直接一抬脚——嗯，这次成功地踩在了他的脸上。

“耀，别闹。”阿尔弗雷德不怀好意地挑挑眉，隔着袜子轻轻挠了挠他的脚底心，扫了因抬腿而岔开的股缝一眼，加重了语气中的暧昧：“我可禁欲半年了，宝贝。”  
这话不说还好，一说王耀就冷冷地哼了一声，原本一直默默望着那片湛蓝的眼神也避开了：“是吗。”不包含任何情绪的回应像是一盆冰水浇到了热情如火的阿尔弗雷德头上。  
探索爱人身体的手掌慢了下来，阿尔弗雷德难得地读懂空气了，他知道王耀这话是什么意思，这也是他们俩这些日子形同陌路的起因。  
车内静了下来，没有了衣料互相摩擦的声音，也没有了男人难耐的低喘，阿尔弗雷德僵硬了一会儿才继续对绷紧的腿根内侧下手，抿抿嘴唇仿佛是不知道该说什么，为避免尴尬转头对司机说道：“温度调高一些。”  
“是。”司机可算找到插话的时机了：“请问现在去哪里？”  
“回家。”  
“还是随便送我去一家酒店吧。”  
两条命令一前一后响起，司机有些不知所措地望向后视镜——请相信他不是有意要窥视这两个正摆出难以言喻的动作的男人的，不过他是为琼斯先生工作的，应该听前者的话才对。  
只听那个黑发男子不冷不热地继续说道：“免得被你未婚妻看到...哦，还是说现在已经是琼斯夫人了？”  
“......”一向巧舌如簧辩解技巧不输给任何人的阿尔弗雷德此刻嘴唇就像是被粘住了，想要追随王耀的眼睛，但对方却不给他机会。  
“耀...”  
阿尔弗雷德深吸一口气，再开口时不是平日里的意气风发，也没有蛮不讲理地疾言厉色，而是有一点无奈和低落。浅淡的叹息隐没在了车辆发动的引擎声中，由于惯性半跪在座椅上的他摇晃了一下，低下身一手撑在了王耀的脑袋边。  
“我已经解释过很多遍了..”

很多时候都是来不及解释的一个小误会慢慢酿成了难以下咽的苦酒，起初只是父母硬塞给他的一个所谓的“未婚妻”，阿尔弗雷德做惯了人前一套背后一套，好言好语地一口答应下来然后把父母赶去继续环游世界了。  
至于这个女人？就跟所有上了他的车又被半途扔路边的人一样，之后也随便找个理由送走就好，他是真的一点都没兴趣。  
王耀那边根本不用提起，他能在下次与恋人见面之前就摆平这件事——直到出现了意外。  
她私自接起了王耀打给阿尔弗雷德的电话，并且以“我是阿尔弗的未婚妻”自称。王耀当时没当真，这样的姑娘他见多了，无非是阿尔弗雷德在人前给了她们点好眼色，就自以为引起了金主的注意，于是抱上大腿不撒手了。  
说到底他还是信任着相爱多年的恋人，决定等会儿再打过来听一下阿尔弗雷德的解释。  
王耀是天生淡定的人设，不会因此大吵一架，倒是阿尔弗雷德得知后在那天回程的车内对那个女人大吼：“你给我滚下去！”遂即立刻回拨过去，但对方却错过了这个电话。  
就是这么微小到仅需一枚创可贴就能抚平的裂痕，没有及时修补导致逐渐扩大，经贸合作上的、事业目标上的、还有隔着半个地球的情感上...最后都像汇聚到太平洋的河流，成为了隔开两人的巨大罅隙。

种种情由都削尖打薄成捅向对方的利刃，无形但伤人。  
王耀明知道没有什么“琼斯夫人”这一说，而且阿尔弗雷德相信如果自己敢跟别的女人结婚，王家那两个混黑道的弟弟能分分钟把他从婚礼现场绑到地球另一边的中/国，用枪指着他的头让他在王耀面前跪好，一言不合就以死谢罪。  
他这是在赌气，尽管王耀否认这种小孩子气的行为，认为自己是因为困倦导致的心情烦闷而已。金色发丝垂落在他别过去的脸庞上，整个身体躺在男人的阴影里，两人被窗外闪动的光影笼罩，阴晴不定的眼眸中难辨真心。  
阿尔弗雷德没能捕捉到嘴唇只好在脸颊落下一吻，见王耀还是不理会。这种时候就应该把重心转移，这个人可不是通过一句“耀，我错了”就能糊弄过去的，都是生意人没这么好骗，那倒不如...  
“那么，蓝星公司那事又该怎么说？”  
换了人听见，要怒骂阿尔弗雷德是“直男”了，这种时候居然不是道歉、安慰，而是谈起了正事，但或许这才是这对情人间最好的相处模式。  
这也是个导火索，再正常不过的公司利益往来现在也能成为口舌之快的借口：“我可亏大了，你怎么补偿我？”  
怎么能算是王耀的错呢？不能迅速把握时机的话就会被市场淘汰，当老总的这点觉悟都没有吗？王耀皱皱眉转过头：“你不要强词...唔！”  
把握时机同样也适用于接吻，在他张口的瞬间一根小舌头立刻钻了进来，邀请王耀跳起湿漉缠绵的舞蹈，强硬地索取口腔内的空气，还没有忘记隔着内裤捞了一把臀部，用力分开双腿压下去，试图用体重来加深这个吻。  
“唔...唔！唔唔！”  
王耀拼命摇着头想要避开，眉头皱成一团露出不赞成的表情，但上肢的推拒和两腿乱蹬在全方位压制的力量面前都没起什么作用。  
口气清新剂的味道在嘴中肆虐，看得出阿尔弗雷德还是提前做好了功课的，软舌进出舔吮与喉结的上下攒动迅速积累起了沉寂一时的情欲。但更让阿尔弗雷德下定决心今夜不会放过这个人的是他发现了一样东西——  
拉拉扯扯中王耀整齐的领口被打开，从里面掉出了一枚挂在银链上的戒指。与阿尔弗雷德戴在左手中指上的那枚，款式一模一样。

“你一直戴着...”阿尔弗雷德松开了王耀的嘴唇，他先是意外，然后是欣喜，脑袋往恋人胸前一钻开始像只金毛犬一样撒起娇来了，刚才的运筹帷幄呢？说好的兴师问罪呢？  
王耀翻翻白眼，这回是真的百口莫辩，只好眼睁睁地看着自己下体的最后一层遮羞布被彻底清除，暴露出那根更加能体现出他口嫌体正直的分身——已经勃起了。  
“耀...”  
带着一点点请求和弱势发出交媾邀请，见对方没有反对的意思，阿尔弗雷德就利索地把一条腿抗在了自己的肩上，从口袋里掏出了润滑剂。看吧，其实他特别会抓住机会和提前预备工作。  
王耀不由得撇了一眼如坐针毡的司机，他跟阿尔弗雷德滚过很多次床单，但在有第三者在场的情况下还是第一次，但眼下已经无法再拒绝了。  
“啊..”开拓后穴总是需要耐心且漫长的，被手指进入的不适感让刚叫出一句就立刻收了声，眼角又去瞄前座的司机，他实在是没办法把这个人当做不存在。  
阿尔弗雷德顺着他的目光明白了王耀的意思，笑嘻嘻地想到了一个好主意。指尖挑起了脖子里的戒指递到它的主人唇边：“来，叼住它。”  
王耀横了他一眼，不再分辩什么听话地将其抿在了嘴唇中间，含糊不清地说道：“泥酷爱一点。”  
“那可不行，耀会疼的。”车内的光线很暗，阿尔弗雷德托起屁股好让自己看清那个含着手指的小穴：“这里也很久没用了吧？我要好好照顾才行。”  
“唔...”王耀闭上眼将手背盖在眼皮上，不知不觉间唾液已经沾上了指环的外沿，他努力地深呼吸着想要适应被进入的感觉。毕竟他也许久没有跟人做过爱了，用一个不算浪漫但很能说明问题的形容：只有阿尔弗雷德的“钥匙”能打开他的“后门”。  
“忍一忍..”其实阿尔弗雷德也很急，他日思夜想的人已经脱成这样躺在他的身下了，这可是他半年来闭上眼打飞机的对象，这么鲜活的肉体正在任他抚摸亲吻甚至是猥亵，这种感觉棒极了。  
小伙子的喘气声粗重起来，他难以自制地低下头舔弄起王耀的脖子，早知道应该把衣服也脱干净了，这样就能吸着两个可爱的小点直到它们颤颤巍巍的立起来。  
热气喷在敏感的脖颈里，年轻的声音低低地重复着醉人的话语：“耀..耀...我真的好想你...”

阿尔弗雷德一遍又一遍亲吻着发颤的身体把自己填进去，尽最大的耐心等待王耀适应。  
蝴蝶振翅般轻缓的嘴唇细细地吻过眉骨与鼻梁，眼里满是温柔和克制，他会与王耀发生争执，也能与他冷战憋着半年不肯见面，但当真正拥君入怀的时候，他想要呵护这个人的心思是无论如何都藏不住的，他会给他全世界的温暖。  
渐渐移动到抿着戒指的唇口，沿着银链一路亲下去，轻轻的痒痒的，惹得王耀笑出了声再也含不住了。  
王耀也是个嘴硬心软的人，无论先前多么冷着脸不待见阿尔弗雷德，这会儿还不是用火热的身体迎接久违的造访者。  
“阿尔...阿尔弗..”喘息从一张一合的小嘴里吐出，一声声唤着恋人名字的模样落在阿尔弗雷德眼里根本就是勾引。光洁的小腿发着抖勾在男人的肩膀上，还有那被撑开的穴口可怜兮兮地缩放着，这怎么让人忍得住。  
阿尔弗雷德笑得一脸无奈与宠溺：“我能开始动了吗？”说罢不等回答，急不可待地握住他的腰前后律动起来。  
“啊！啊...慢点！”事到如今，王耀真的有点难以置信，居然在行驶的车里就跟人做这等没羞没臊的事情，旁边还有个司机在呢！  
两腿间结结实实地夹着一个起伏的男人，湿软的私密处也被塞满，随着抽插撩起遍布全身的阵阵欢愉，他一时间忘了自己想说什么。  
但阿尔弗雷德猜到了，他笑眯眯地说道：“没事，他是自家人，不会说出去的。”甚至伸手摸了摸容纳了自己的地方，看似耍流氓其实是在确认有没有出血，但这只会让王耀羞耻不已。  
“别碰..”  
王耀咬着唇望向灰色的车顶，并紧了小腹感受直挺挺戳在肚子里的大家伙，高举的脚掌也蜷起了脚趾，若是后头有车的话一定能透过车窗看见金发男孩侧着身子，脑袋边还有只别人的脚的画面。

“耀似乎不太专心？”跟备受心理压力折磨的王耀不一样，阿尔弗雷德一点都没觉得这个做爱地点有什么不妥，这是他的车，他的个人所有物，凭什么不能用来干他想干的事？  
所以他慢条斯理地享受着美餐，从一开始有些猴急到细致地照顾王耀的敏感点，看着恋人想喊又不敢喊的表情他就更想要插进最深处逼出好听的呻吟声了。  
王耀的衬衣已经敞开，再也挡不住大手的揉摸，他当然不会说自己其实非常享受阿尔弗雷德的爱抚，平时执着钢笔签下上亿大单的手指缓缓划过马甲线，最后握住了发硬的小弟弟配合抽弄频率撸动起来。  
“唔..啊哈..”如果说他之前还在隐忍的话，那么当五指缠绕到炙热上的时候，王耀抻长脖子叫出了声：“啊！啊...阿尔！”  
“多叫叫，我喜欢听。”阿尔弗雷德一边说着骚话一边调动起王耀的欲求，他慢慢地抽出来然后用力插入，看着身下的人为此而产生极大的反应。  
“耀的脸好红...”手臂勾起腿弯，让阴茎进出的更顺利，相爱多年，王耀的身体已经被调教到能自觉作出反应了。  
“耀的身体好烫...”下腹在聚集着热量，肉棍由慢到快插弄得淋漓尽致。  
“耀里面好湿...”翻出的肉色带着四溅的水花，喷湿了阿尔弗雷德的阴毛。  
“啊！”王耀只觉得脑袋发热，浑身血液都不受他控制地往下窜，他因快感而无法自拔，被一波一波冲地晕头转向，就算如此也要强撑着反驳上一两句：“是...车里..太热..嗯呜...”  
阿尔弗雷德听信般点点头：“哦～这样啊～”  
司机竖起了耳朵，看是不敢看的，但话是要听的，随时准备听到“把空调调低一点”的命令。  
“那我帮你开一下窗吧～”  
“？？？”

伸长了胳膊向前倾，按下王耀这边的车窗键，这种行为让性器蹭着内壁狠狠地摩擦了一下，阿尔弗雷德无疑听到了身下的尖叫，可紧接着他竟然好整以暇地握住根部把自己退了出来。  
“阿尔？”王耀擦了擦发红的眼角，那一下快把他的眼泪逼出来了。  
“换个姿势做。”阿尔弗雷德亲昵地拍了拍被他揉红的小屁股。  
艰难地活动了一下发麻的腿脚——双方都挺不容易的，阿尔弗雷德是单腿半跪着支撑起王耀的下体，王耀则是一腿高举一腿被折成M型，车厢到底还是窄了些，两人的姿势都有点变扭。  
在阿尔弗雷德的帮助下王耀翻了个身，一只脚踩在软垫上摆出即将被人后入的姿势。抬头看到被打开的车窗，想了想还是伸手打算关上它。  
“别关，你不是热吗？”阿尔弗雷德捉过王耀的手反剪在背后，看着失去平衡一头扎进座垫里的黑发露出一脸坏笑。  
“开着空调还开窗...”闷闷的声音从下方传来，动动手腕示意他放开，不过也不再去关心窗户的问题了，这个时点的路面上没有其他车辆，不用担心突然有车经过，从窗口看到王耀高高撅起屁股的模样。  
“座椅都被你流出来的水弄脏了。”  
阿尔弗雷德调笑着掰开羊羹般柔软的臀肉借着微光观察拓宽了一圈的菊穴，这可真是太漂亮了，由内而外一片嫩红，还带着亮晶晶的水色在入口处泛着光，就像是女孩子们在嘴唇上涂抹的润唇膏一样。  
男人舔舔嘴唇，忍不住用拇指指腹轻轻抚摸着为他绽放的花朵，惹来了王耀的轻微抗议：“啊..别玩..那种地方...”  
阿尔弗雷德笑了笑：“不玩你怎么爽呢？”说到玩，他的余光瞟到了掉落在毯子上的玫瑰，眼珠一转又想到了新的玩法。

“唔？”臀尖痒痒的，王耀转过头去想看这个鬼点子颇多的年轻人在干什么：“喂...”  
只见阿尔弗雷德手持花瓣都掉了几片的红玫瑰，正像小刷子一样扫过他的臀缝，王耀忍不住问道：“你在干嘛？”  
“你知道吗？”怎么看都觉得阿尔弗雷德笑得更坏了，好好一社会精英跟谁学的痞子气：“花是植物的生殖器，就跟我用来操你的东西是同类。”  
柔软的花瓣接触在裸露的皮肤上，王耀晃着腰除了痒也就没别的感觉了。但落在阿尔弗雷德眼里，同样美丽的色彩与发红的穴口是那么相似，柔弱而迷人。他故意把花骨朵往小穴上撞，模仿自己抽插时的动作。  
“阿尔...”王耀不满地叫道，对他而言跟事后用纸巾轻轻擦拭那处是差不多的，但放在还未释放的此时，这种细微地摩擦感只会让他欲求不满。  
“耀现在是什么感觉？”阿尔弗雷德充耳不闻地问道，花枝在他的手里旋转、前进，轻触菊瓣又立刻退开，每一次都能看到缩张的小口无声地诉说着不悦。  
王耀扭过头，他不是很想回答这个问题，但这个小混球一定不会轻易罢休：“没什么感觉...”他为自己接下来说的话脸一红，幸好光线暗没被人看到：“没你那根舒服...”  
小伙子这下可高兴了，可怜的玫瑰被随手扔回地上，握住自己的粗壮在入口处蹭了两下，毫不犹豫地再度插入湿软的暖巢。  
“啊！”王耀被撞地往前挪去，抬手扒在了窗口边，穴肉食髓知味地缠绕上去，似乎在嗔怪这根大家伙为什么要离开，小腹痉挛着包裹住阴茎不愿再放开，舒服得他张口都不知道自己在说什么了。  
“啊..快点...再快点..”  
这种情难自制的叫床对于阿尔弗雷德来说简直就是兴奋剂，忘我地掐着王耀的腰一个劲得往里撞，车内淫靡的气息愈来愈重，像是积淀了半年来的恩仇终于得到了释放。  
“哈..耀...耀...”阿尔弗雷德满头是汗地猛插了几百下，这副身体仿佛为他而生，契合在一起的滋味实在是要他命。不过坏小子依然是那个坏小子，快要释放前突然话锋一转：“耀可真是..放荡啊...居然对着窗外就这样浪叫...”  
“什...”王耀闻言才注意到这个问题，但已经来不及了，巨大的羞耻感让他两眼发白绞紧了内壁就射了出来，也逼得阿尔弗雷德狠狠撞开缩成一团的肠肉，畅畅快快地把精液全数洒在恋人的体内。

阿尔弗雷德抱着气喘吁吁的王耀坐起身，在他的目光威胁下乖乖把窗户关上了。白色的粘稠液体淌在高档皮椅上，这下司机要费心清理了...呃，得等他从今夜的冲击中回过神之后再说。  
给怀里的人披上外衣，静静地相拥在一起安享平静的时光，不过阿尔弗雷德可不是能安静下来的性子，他巴不得掀起一些风浪吸引所有人的注意，但现在，他只想要王耀的目光为自己停驻。  
两只手十指交握在一起，中指上与脖颈里的戒指在黑夜中散发着代表幸福的微光，阿尔弗雷德不满足于此，他想要让这缕光芒更加闪耀。  
“我们结婚吧。”  
“......”  
没有回应，但阿尔弗雷德看到王耀的眼皮明显动了动，但什么都没说，而是继续闭合着靠在他的胸口。  
“耀？”  
“我困了。”  
阿尔弗雷德没有看错，王耀的嘴角微微上翘，在被倦意打败之前想要认清一个问题：与在飞机上时相似，同样是陌生、颠簸的环境，他为什么却能在这里睡着呢？是因为身边多了一个能让他安心托付的人吗？  
胳膊里的脑袋一沉，阿尔弗雷德在额头上给予了一个吻，自说自话地替王耀决定了相伴一生的爱侣。  
“晚安，琼斯夫人。”

End

——————————  
Free Talk：  
都让开！我先来：在现场！我是司机！（真·司机  
我特么又从崖底爬回来了！金钱万岁！


End file.
